starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
4-LOM
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = 4-LOM | model = LOM Protocol Droid | kleur = Metaal | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | eigenaar= | hoogte =1,67 meter 75 kilogram | uitrusting = LJ-90 Concussion Rifle Blaster Pistol Stun-gas Blower W-90 Concussion Rifle DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle | taken = Bounty Hunter Protocol Droid | affiliatie= Jabba the Hutt | era = }} 4-LOM was een Bounty Hunter en LOM-series Protocol Droid die aanwezig was in 3 ABY op de Executor samen met zijn partner Zuckuss om op de vraag van Darth Vader in te gaan om de Millennium Falcon te vinden. Biografie 4-LOM begon zijn loopbaan aan boord van de Passenger Liner, de Kuari Princess als koerier en Human-Cyborg Relations specialist. Met zijn TranLang III module sprak 4-LOM meer dan 7 miljoen talen en trad hij op als vertaler tussen de passagiers en de boordcomputer van het schip. De LOM-series Protocol Droid wist zo van elke passagier waar hij / zij zich bevond. Om de verveling te doodden, simuleerde 4-LOM met de boordcomputer een spelletje om de passagiers hun bagage en bezittingen te ontvreemden. Dit spelletje werd echter werkelijkheid toen de droid en de computer elkaars programmatie aantastten. 4-LOM ontvreemdde de bezittingen van de passagiers en de Kuari Princess werd als het ware geplaagd door de reeks van diefstallen. 4-LOM werd echter nooit verdacht en werd op den duur dit spelletje beu. Hij verliet het schip en werd een meesterlijk spion en informant. Dit viel in de goede smaak bij Jabba the Hutt die voorstelde om 4-LOM om te bouwen tot een dodelijke Bounty Hunter. De Droid ging akkoord en Jabba koppelde hem aan Zuckuss, een mysterieuze Gand. Samen met de exacte en logische redeneringen van 4-LOM vormde Zuckuss een uitstekend team van Bounty Hunters. Onder invloed van Zuckuss wilde 4-LOM zijn programmatie uitbreiden met 'intuïtie'. Zuckuss verliet even 4-LOM om het Bounty Hunters Guild te vervoegen maar na de dood van Cradossk zocht de Gand opnieuw zijn oude partner op. thumb|left|230px|4-LOM tussen Bossk en Zuckuss Rond 3 ABY ging het achteruit met Zuckuss’ gezondheid nadat zijn masker was afgerukt geweest en hij even het giftige zuurstof had geademd. Om een operatie te betalen waren heel wat Credits nodig. 4-LOM en Zuckuss aanvaardden een premie voor Imperial Governor Nardix. In datzelfde jaar hielpen Zuckuss en 4-LOM de rebellen ontsnappen uit het gestrande schip de Bright Hope na de Battle of Hoth. Net daarna waren ze aanwezig met de Mist Hunter in de Executor toen Darth Vader zijn oproep om de Millennium Falcon te vangen herhaalde. Uiteindelijk was het Boba Fett die met Han Solo ging lopen maar 4-LOM en Zuckuss achtervolgden Fett tot op Gall waar ze hem samen met Bossk in een hinderlaag lokten. Boba Fett schoot 4-LOM echter in stukken en zo zat Zuckuss zonder partner. Zuckuss herstelde 4-LOM later maar de droid bleek niet meer dezelfde te zijn als voorheen. Achter de schermen *4-LOM werd jarenlang van naam gewisseld met Zuckuss totdat deze fout van Kenner werd aangepast in Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back. *4-LOM werd vertolkt door Chris Parsons. *'For the Love Of Money' zou de betekenis zijn van zijn naam. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *4-LOM in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Shadows of the Empire - Novel *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Droids category:Bounty Hunters category:Protocol Droids category:LOM Protocol Droids category:Jabba the Hutt